The Complete Set:The Story of Heroes
by HiddenGuest
Summary: In this story,[or rather,series],join Neil and Kevin along the way across the realms and lands!It will behold many mystical treasures which you will not see anywhere else! Story by Neilneil1001. Subscribe to YouTube here!:/user/Neilneil1001


The Quest For Justice-A Tale of Heroes

By Neil Lu

The wretched Winged Evil began flapping the deadly and metallic wings against the armored held nothing up,only having an or later,she overpowered the knight as blood splattered all over the stone circle.

The knight gave a weak laugh,as he dropped his legendary sword and let out more insane the sight of this,the alies had dropped their rushed out the bush hedges,only to escape with their had been staying to fight,then pierced with more arrows from the archers in the something had struck their hearts.

King Leonidas had all of the citizens knew it.

It was three hours after King Leonidas's death that someone had appeared on the stone was a new player,with streaming,spiky black name is Neilneil1001.

Neil began taking a look at the wooden crates nearby.

There were three available,but the other two were strapped down with heavy picked up one of the copies of books nearby,with the title _The Essential Guide to Survive_.It was written by King Leonidas.

Neil sat down near a big oak tree when a peach colored whooshing sound filled his peered up and saw a player named _RealStealerGod_.He wore Blue Scene Hair,a Canadian beanie,and wore an Illuminati also wore a golden jeweled crown above his hair.

'Hello.'Neil barely glanced.

'Hi.'RealStealerGod said.'My name is RealStealerGod,but you can call me Kevin.

'That's some book over I sit down and read it with you?'he asked.

Neil didn't reply,so Kevin sat next to him,on a pile of book was streaming full of all the necessities to flowed with knowledge through their minds.

Soon,Neil and Kevin were punching on the crates,trying to get the strapped ones to open.

'You're wasting your time.'a voice called out.

Neil and Kevin turned was a Royal Archer, aiming her bow at Neil's head.

'Calmly empty out your starting goods in this bag',she yelled,pointing at a leather sack near her didn't move,but Kevin quickly pulled out a shimmering steel sword and went in combat with the arrow flew,but Neil dodged it and it pierced Neil in the then threw his fist into a locked crate,and then yanked out a gleamed out with many shining lights,and the sky around Neil and Kevin grew Archer began taking heavy damaged,and ran away into the forest.

'You okay?'Kevin lip was bleeding,but he hung onto the stone support beams and stayed alive.

'Yeah.I'm fine.'Neil hollered,with blood trickling down his winced as he brought up the whole crate.'What's this stuff?'

Kevin made no reply,but ran towards the was shining rubies and swords and all types of mythical treasures.

'Bro,you found THIS?'Kevin replied.'This is nice!It's the motherload!Usually I would HACK to find this!'

'Uh-huh.'Neil said,as he saw Kevin with a screen reading 'The Guide to Hacking.''Listen,do you want to go to the Greatsword Village with me?It sounds cool,and we'll learn to be pros.'

Kevin automatically picked up a mythical axe,which shined with gleaming powers,and together they went down,lugging a diamond chest still with the iron shackles still running down the floors,to the Village.

'We're _huff_ here!'Neil said as he reached for the wooden beams of the was forges everywhere,and there was a huge hotel with a ,a player walked up to them.

'Hello!'he said.'Welcome to the Greatsword Village!My name is Hein,and I'm your tour guide to this village!'

Hein wore chains across his Nike T-Shirt,and he had extreme rubies across his ripped had shoes that were really worn out,that you could see his big toe.

'Bet you guys can't beat me in a race.'he betted.

'You're on!'Kevin lined up against the brick ,as Kevin was jogging at a good pace,Hein was already at the finish line.

'Don't worry.'Hein laughed as he saw Kevin blink twice.'I don't expect people to actually win.I've been keeping a high mile time for many to come and see.'

The mile board suddenly appeared with the score and Kevin stared.

Suddenly,an air horn ran across the grassy fields to rush to the great was completely impressive on the was black slate blocks lining up high against the orange stained roof was decorated with assorted rubies and sapphires.

As they entered the hall,there was a long line streaming across the of cheesy pizza was being served by the goblin cooks,and fresh burgers were being was being spooned into the black immediately rushed into the line and stacked high with possibly began rushing to the table,and placed his leather sack later,once the food was gone,Neil went on to grab a first was forging or that they both had a weapon,Hein escorted them towards the battlefield.A tournament was in progress.

'We have a challenge,top two to reach twelve wins is champion!'hollered Hein.

Kevin pulled out the axe,with pixies scattered about,and Neil pulled out his sword of fell to a hushed ,they began sparring.

The final four was made consistently of Neil, Kevin, Jackie,and tournament appeared to begin with three whistle blows.

Bryce could not take any further fell to the ground, locked blades with fought like extreme pirates when Kevin snuck up on Jackie and delivered the finishing blow.

Neil and Kevin then began to end the day in the wool slowly after Kevin's snoring was the arrival of a bomb.

'What the heck is going on?'Neil yelled as he began placing on emerald on his began tossing on armor as Kevin began waking was at the forge,tossing together as many steel swords as he could.

They ,at the stroke of midnight,the Winged Evil Apocalypse Army had arrived.

Easily,the Neko's were tossing apart gunmen had shot them,but only three-quarters had escaped with their Archers were tossing together as many arrows as possible to stop the horde,but they were overpowered by Mega Cannons.

'We demand that the ones who has stolen the ex-King Leonidas's sword return it he returns it now,no further damage will be done.I think that that person shall be executed for…'

'I think that would be us.'Kevin yelled,holding his axe fire ran through all of the wooden logs piled up in a corner,the crates were half-intact,and Neil's sword gleamed up high also.

'What are you doing?You're going to get us killed!'Hein whispered.

The Demonic Guardsmen went over to stop Kevin and Neil,but they were soon dead.

'Kill them!'yelled the Bloody Baron.

All of the apocalypse army faced against Neil and Kevin then grabbed his sword,slashed the skull of a guard,and pulled out a sniper tossed it to Hein.

'Let's play.'Neil said.

The battle was over as Neil picked up a held up ancient held up his Samsung,and opened Google Translate.

'...and the Ancient shall rise again,until the future king is restored.'read the it lost all lights and color.

'It's settled.'Hein then piped.'Neil and Kevin will go on a quest.A quest to win back the King's will take place across the lands of Arcadian-Utopia to find such a king's crown.

'We shall finally defeat the Winged the way,we will find new allies,and other great people will be and Kevin will defeat the four Elite Enemy will be exploring as well.

'We will build a new building as Sword will be enough to store in the will need five hundred people to help your hands if you would like to enter.'

Almost everyone in the crowd raised their hands.

'Then it's settled.'Hein sad.'OK,go to the Epic will meet you will then lead you on to the first Enemy of the Squadron,General Thaddeus.

'Good luck, of luck.'

That were the final went back to the remains of the building to go to sleep.

The next morning,at the crack of dawn,Neil had finished building his base was rising and gleaming,hidden in obscured view.

Neil then built up the Ultimate Battle held in two seats and had high-tech got in the passenger seat as Hein got the Countdown watch on.

After seven seconds,the battle car whooshed out of the driveway and into the was the first target,The Desert of Gold.

The Desert of Gold was filled with heaps of sand and had high was being sucked out of quickly drank the chocolate milk that was in the stash.

'Okay,we're here.'Neil said as he got parked in front of Wai's Casino.

There was slot machines stacking up to the dead center of the arena,where people were on computers left corridor held all the restaurants and rooms,the right held the offices and more machines,and the upper corridor held a parking casino was filled with all the games was eyeing the bar,which was filled with all the fizzy ciders,while Neil then pulled out a red Universal Admin key from placed it in the key slot of Wai's office,and the doors swung open.

' brings you here today?'Wai was dressed as a normal human,but had a very distinctive black jacket slung on him.A Robloxian Style Doge effect was sparkling around had bottles of endless Mountain Dew stacked up on his wooden of future years were hung up on his wall.

'We are here to find General Thaddeus of the Elite Brute Squad.'Neil walked into the room,with a fizzy cider in his hand.

' told me of two individuals who would be coming into my office looking for no take the key in the pickle jar and enter it in the Slot Machine 1738.'Wai he began playing Vampire Hunters 2 on his and Kevin scrambled away.

They walked over to the slot machines.1738 was made of solid gold,but wasn't slid the key in and it machine began pixelating slowly but surely into a disguised walked followed.

On the last staircase,they both tripped.A barrier filled the hollow room,slowly creating an invisible tried moving earlier to get to the room,but it shot an arrow to Neil's winced as he stayed back.

As Neil and Kevin finished the labyrinth,a golden door opened,then ejected them back into the same room.A new door opened in a corner of the labyrinth.

After that,they walked maze reset,and General Thaddeus appeared in sight.

'Uh-huh.'he said.'We've got company don't stand a chance.'

Neil yanked out the sword,while Kevin threw his axe onto the torso of the pulled it out,but the General then aimed for General Thaddeus' head,but it then only chopped off his robotic signals and revealed real human skin.

'Robotic Armor confuse you?'Thaddeus chuckled.' can't win.'

Suddenly Thaddeus felt a sharp pain in his had chopped off his armored back,revealing blue pulses and blood running up his ,his whole armor fell off,revealing a mutant in disguise.

'You didn't know?'Thaddeus chuckled.'You will NEVER win this battle.'

He then drew his arms and swung it then hit Neil in the leg and Kevin in the both groaned as Neil then grabbed in Hein's machine gun from his then reloaded and spam fired.

The bullets penetrated through Thaddeus' back and throughout his cried out,and Kevin ended the General's life with a slash to the head with the Mystical Thaddeus was dead.

Neil picked up a piece of robotic cyborg and entered it into the hard drive of a nearby it became a charged battery with high-tech ejected the power into Kevin's back and he automatically healed.

Wai sat up as he ate a bar of chocolate sitting on his then gave Neil and Kevin a Power-Upcharge.

'You may need this in the future.'he proclaimed.'It's legendary.'

There were twelve in were two Magic Missiles,and ten epic healing took half of each,and Kevin used one to regain his ,a blue screen appeared in front of him as scripts took place and he gained all his lives back.

Neil then went out into to Parking Lot to the Ultimate Battle drove into a nearby parking lot and fell asleep.

Kevin woke up from his bed in the car as Neil was driving into the was a Arcadian-Utopia was the best here.

Suddenly,without warning,a bomb blew was propelled into his seat,as Kevin was then pulling out his machine rifle to turn back.

There was a mobile behind the other cars were blasted off the highway into the river car read _The Fear Retaliation._ Kevin began firing bullets at the thuggish ran off the windshield and a big screech followed with Neil driving into a nearby Fear Retaliation followed as Neil made his way through Wade Wilson City.

Angels Galore Cafe was serving Cheesecake Brulee at the parked his car in a handicapped spot and made it transform to look like a ,it had a red dot that would tell it away from the rest of the , they walked into the cafe.

'Dude,are they coming in?'Kevin had a red hat on,wild rainbow hair and clothes wore simple glasses,and a tuxedo.

'Doesn't seem like it.'Neil said,pointing as a FEAR Car whooshed past the Cafe.A waitress placed the Cheesecake Brulee and Coffee into the wooden table.

After that,they went into the jungle pulled into bikes and Neil parked his car near three tapped it five times on the ,a door swung open.

Neil walked were quartz and emeralds aligning up the were taking up a third of the available is Lobby Plaza.

Neil then walked over to the Administration Desk and tapped the _No Smoking_ sign two times.A trap door nearby opened and Neil stepped simultaneously came in.

Now it was filled with rocks and led the way into a dank corridor,smelling humid by the used the sword to bust in the door.

'Hello.'a voice said.

Neil swung around.A figure in a black hood was sitting in a pulled it is Zaire Hampton.

'Hello.'Neil said,shaking two didn't get along.

'Hello.'Zaire had machine guns hung on his wore almost no hair,had a scar on his right arm,and looked like the type of guys you wouldn't want to mess around with.

'Listen,man,we need to find General Peaches,for some reason,'Kevin huffed.

'The name or the general?'Zaire chucked.

'BOTH.'Neil now was slightly red in the sound of saying 'Peaches' was really embarrassing.

 _You should be._ a voice called out to whipped around,but he saw no face.

'Did you guys here that?'Neil and Zaire both shrugged.

'OK, 'll be off.'Neil said as he walked out of the held in one was to guide them through the jungle and enter a new area,to the Great Islands of the Gods.

Neil got a paddle boat nearby and began paddling towards the first stopped off in front of the Ionic.

The Ionic islands was made two whistles as he was playing an arcade-game,which sucked him in and made him appear once again as he then headed towards the Great were staring at kevin,who,believe it or not,was crafting using his portable bench.

As Neil tapped the doors five times,it swung open.

'Whadda you want?'a drunk god laughed as he saw the sights of Kevin,who was playing around with what he thought was Jello.

'Um,the Hammer of Hymns.'Neil was looking pretty stressed out.

'You can't find this in this will have to go to the School.'the drunkard he dozed to sleep.

Neil dragged Kevin into a nearby fruit stand to re-freshen Kevin's Neil walked over to the school.

The School was stood high and tall up to the clouds,with water fountains splashing high down were stands lined up as people walked into the was even a terrace.

Neil then grabbed a directory and headed towards the music walked in as well,but stopped in front of the door as people began giggling at then rushed towards Neil to the music room.

The music hall was from the goggled freak to the pretty girl was in went over to the display case and typed in a was about to grab it until he heard a shout.

'Stop!'a man in a red suit wore a purple mustache and looked furious.'How dare you do that without any properness!'

Neil then glared at ,the music hall became an auditorium as Neil and the teacher was the last to be on the words beatbox appeared on the then hooted.

The teacher was really demonstrated dance with his bald head,and as the 3 minute timer rang,it was Neil's cleared his throat and went:

I've been searching all day.

I've been searching all night.

But I can't seem to get it right.

Waiting all of those years foooor you.

Clinking beer at the bar.

Throwing beats to the song.

Still I feel empty -iii-de.

So now I'm a hot rapid.

I'm a hot rapid!

Bustin' them roads!

'Scaping them police tonite.

I'm a hot rapid!

Bustin' a fright!

Cause I'm scaring them innocents on the street tonite.

I've been boxing all day.

12-streak at night.

But I can't seem to get it right.

Playing Pac-Man today.

High score tonite.

But I'm feeling death -iii-de.

So now I'm a hot rapid.

I'm the hottt rapid!

Smashin' them cars in the middle of night.

Cause i be chasin' them down tonite.

I'm a hott rapid!

They can't track me tonite.

So now I'm feeling empty inside.

I been listening all day.

I been stalking all night.

So now I finally got it right.

I been seeing you.

You been seeing me.

So I'm a hot hot rapid.

As the name suggests,the crowd went then hopped off the stage,took the hammer,grabbed Kevin's sleeve,and ran hammer glistened away from light.

However,someone stopped looked and fell into goo-goo eyes.

It was a in rhinestone glasses,black hair,and a khaki ran away,but Kevin Kevin girl stepped away as Neil tried to heal Kevin.

'Antidote...Potion of Sanity...Gem of Hope.'Neil muttered as he tried to heal Kevin.

After a very long island trip through the Pink Ring island,the iTech Private Islands[Kevin got the new c-$.],and the Kawaii Islands,they finally made it to the Pan-uni island.

Neil stepped off the boat and instantly tossed a blew up a nearby tree,which held a booby was restored,so he kept on walking.

Neil saw a lion walking nearby and tried going to a different there was nowhere to go.

'Hello!'said the lion.'I'm ze guide to ur trip in zeese a nice trip!Transferring to tutorial mode.

'Here,you can live longer by gaining some great **EMERALD GEMS**.Here,I'll send some to you right now!'

[Gems transaction in progress…]

Neil reached for one of the gems,but they then exploded on began chasing Neil and dug into his back.

' **YOU IDIOT!'** the lion roared.' **WHY DO YOU EVEN TRY!THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM THE TWO MINI-BOSSES OF THIS ISLAND!'**

And,just as he began roaring,he died as Kevin sleepily appeared with an axe down the lion's appeared drowsy as he tried stumbling down the wooden steps.

'Hhow mmuchh morree ov thiss iz dere?'Kevin mumbled.

'Ah dunnoh.'Neil slept on a took a rest as then they both fainted.

Neil did not awaken on top of a heavy ,he woke up in a paradise hotel woke up and heard was next to him on a different bed,this time he actually had on his rainbow complete outfit.

'Dude!'Kevin cried.'Where's the next mini-boss?I need a power-up badly.'

'I heard somewhere in this mansion,but I'm not sure where.'

As in cue,a door rumbled open.A dark hooded figure appeared and held a held it above Neil's head,but Neil whacked it hooded figure made no reply.

Kevin picked up a weapon chest nearby and grabbed out a bone shot it at the mini-boss,who then turned didn't take any damage,and he revealed his was actually made OF bones.

Neil instantly scorched the bones of his legs and arms with the he faded from existence and dropped five hundred began laughing like crazy and tossing them up high in the used a power-up to break the shards flew everywhere and Neil hopped out with a dull launched himself and crashed into the pool,making a large came splashing all over the brim cement on the then rushed and advanced towards the got out,spit out water,and rushed in.

Neil used the hammer of Hymns to bust open the wooden door then picked up five pieces of ash and stacked them into apple,dropped them onto a sacred branch,and then Peaches came out.

 _You will not get is Peaches,and she will either make you embarrased by the stupid name or you will you're going down buster!_ the voice called then hopped backwards and threw five pierced her,but the other three missed her then pulled out the majestic sword and Kevin glistened his axe,ready to spill the blood of an enemy.

Peaches said almost no only time Neil ever even noticed her talk was muttering:'Going down!'

Neil fought enemy had revealed many passive animals to be as dangerous as an enemy from the Underworld. Suddenly,when Peaches was bested at sword combat,she teleported them into a different slid his sword back into the leather reached for one of Hein's grenades,but to his horror,the lot of them had been turned directly into pieces of oranges and just laughed.

'There is NO way,'she rambled,'to ever defeat a boss with on this Ionics protected us from this.'

She then hit a dull tone as Kevin drew a symbol of crowns on her took this advantage to get out the Clicker had given it to him in the began placing it on the general's back,who screamed as the sword began hitting repeatedly in the kicked Neil in the arm,but Neil just 'clicked' died as she was still screaming.

Neil and Kevin then found many power-ups and a speedboat in the next rushed out of the castle grounds and escaped.

In the route back onto the next boss,Kevin stopped by at a cheeseburger restaurant and asked for two grilled cheese heavy 5-pound bacon burgers with the buns as donuts. However,the second Neil pulled out of the driveway,a pit opened up and they both yelled and hooted as they fell into a later,they hit pushed on the 'Water Compatible' button and the wheels went in and continued to drive on the Portal to the new lands,called Angel Island.

On Angel Island,Neil pulled up into a doors swung open as Neil pulled into the island,floating ten feet in the military units greeted Kevin,and a figure went through the door.

' me Yvonne,'Yvonne had her hair in a braid,had hidden her real name in a locked chest guarded by five billion dragons,and wore casual had a huge three-foot pencil swung by her side.

'OK,my name's Neil.'Neil kept casual as he saw about five hundred posters hung then looked serious.

'Kay,'Kevin went,'we need to find the evil General 's known as one of the worst felons in the world!'

'It's a she.'was the reply that came from room fell into a total silence.

'OK,here are her files.'Yvonne pulled out a manilla folder that held in records.

Inside was all the information the league was extra information,like the count of ice cream or the number of the war effort was here:five hundred different weaknesses,the time they detected her weak spot when she bombed a hot springs,and the number of people said 2.1.

Neil went over to the huge car then hit the clutch and backed up into the huge Victorian mansion felon would be found there.

Kevin was the first to get held a double-barreled gun directly at the door,and Neil busted it first guards were immediately shot,but not saw some fancy furniture,and heard some fancy violin music felt calm and soothing,but all changed when the murderess appeared.

Jackson had two pistols hung to her held two weapons in her hand:a ruby sword and a diamond had a very devastating look on her held up a dazzling gleam in her eyes,and only wore a t-shirt and some short jeans,both then led in the first move with a spectacular sword launched himself and ran against the walls,which shot deadly followed as he bombarded the living room filled with smoke,which made the murderess rushed into the kitchen,which prisoners were chopping murderess rushed in and wielded a long grabbed a frying pan and bonked the mad then rushed back in once again and rush-kicked turned around and 'flappy-jacked' Neil wit a then grabbed a frying pan and smashed it on Jackson.

Jackson turned around set her eyes directly on beams ran out then held up a piece of stone to prevent serious and severe ran into the staircase to run from the deranged madman,or in this case, ran into the ran up the then hit one of her own traps,causing a sad trombone to play.

Kevin placed some magic soap onto his hands,strengthing made a huge whirring sound and launched a power pellet onto pulled out his pair of then launched bullets onto the the murderess' still stood her ground,but ten slashes and twenty shots later,she fell to the ground and was dead.

All of the servants went out of the room in which they were hiding released them into some motorcycles and sent them over back to Hein's Victory Camp,the newly built building in the Greatsword Village.

Neil picked up a pair of swords and cut them in the locked safe in Jackson's then fell out.A sheath in which a mystical axe was carried in was dropped onto the saw five packs of leathered the cover of all of them read the words _TRUMP CARDS_.Neil then went looking around with the magic seeker card he pulled out of the fifty-decks.

Neil found only five more packs,and Kevin found seven of tried them out and they worked pretty and Kevin then went back into the Battle Mobile and drove into a nearby highway that lead into the Arcadian-Utopia Fire final general would be located there.

Neil pulled into the nearby Calm was jungle trees reaching high up,with a water moat around the whole tree section,then reached into high palm that was a section of many mansions and drove near Town Center held five City Halls,many barracks,a huge castle,and to the right,a huge Resorts pulled in and was the first to rush in.

Neil hit the glass doors three doors slowly 's solid shoes went smoothly on the diamond soon as his shoes stepped away,the floors changed into a clear stepped and it turned into pure quartz.

'Hello!'a voice called was the only lobby worker name tag read had a light blue jacket,some black pants,and boots.

Posters of Undertale characters like Papyrus and Sans were taking up about a third of the staff rest was the break area,which occupied a fancy couch,a Persian Carpet,a coffee machine,a TV,and a French cookie maker.

'We'd like to find Edric and Rheanna,please.'Neil typed in five codes.

'OK,Penthouse Suites,third floor,and room 5.'Sebastian slid in two stacks of twenty dollar bills through the little window slit.

Neil went in the were only ten buttons: Floors 1,2,and 3,Penthouse Suites,Hotel Rooms,Orange Villa,Emergency Button,the Open Button,the Close Button,and the Staff pushed Penthouse Suites and hit floor ,the elevator played music and a TV showing sports games popped began eating a giant cheeseburger with bacon and ,the elevator door whooshed open and Neil went grabbed a nearby donut on a went over to room 3.

The room held in some antique furniture.A huge table with a linen cloth was in the middle of the living the kitchen,a counter was staying five feet chairs were black sofa was bright white.

'Hello!'called Rheanna.'Edric isn't here right now,but he left you a package here!'

The package was bright had taped a photo of Edric's ninja tore it open and it held five packs of ninja packs,a pair of katanas,and huge book of battle picked it up and walked out.

The final general was General lived in the Evil Base of Viluria and held in the preparing army for any began instantly drove the car,which drove into the 's base was just around the corner.

Neil pulled up into the bushes outside of the barracks was a huge training arena with as many as thirty troops battling undead were testing labs enlarging were guarding the like the spear-spammer was being used pulled a trump card and used title read 'Electric Shocker'. Immediately,an Electric-user threw sparks of energy on the archer's patrol garrisons were being wasn't until half the arena was destroyed was when the Electric Shocker faded back into the with purple armor rushed out to find the pulled out the tank trouble shot out huge cannon bullets into the wooden support beams of the trouble then atttacked and the whole building fell placed his cards charged up his fire power,and then it hit the nearby then picked up his coaled face and shot red beams into nearby then picked up a key piece and threw it at was and Kevin had defeated all four of the Elite Generals.

It was a sunny day back at the Victory was waiting for two weeks now,and then,a bright light rode near them.

Neil and Kevin had returned from the five hundred players ran towards them and all wore either emerald or smiled as he went on the pig went out and Kevin all went into the Goblin Halls for a delicious feast,to celebrate the returning of heroes who would turn the tables.

Neil and Kevin's huge army lay outside the huge walls of the Capitol,in which was shaped like Taj Mahal,had palaces and castles surrounding it,and had about five thousand homes built on the lands.A nice brick wall lay around the whole Capital City,another wall made of lay all around the walls,but were locked armies hid behind the forests.

At the stroke of noon,the walls were blown ran back into their homes,and Kevin gave a savage cry as he was the first to rushed towards the Capitol.

The troops began charging towards the Strike Force,The Winged Evil's pulled out a Trump Card,which granted him temporary began brigading with a tomahawk,and battled the First General,Jack-E,was shooting bullets pulled out Trump Cards of his own,and summoned an army of rode in the trees and began sniping for the team,using rapid-ninja rushed in the battle,determined to Wai and Hein made it,and began spawning in Trump Cards of their of the Bombers began blowing up some Capitol Buildings,and Jack-E that,the last General-In- Chief came,which was a it formed into the dreaded was a robotic slime machine,capable of sparking the troops began shooting,and sooner,the casualties were up to high numbers.

Neil soon made it to the top of Taj Mahal made a few steps,letting off a shot off three arrows,which were really began pacing around the pulled off a stack of ammunition until a creepy voice went behind him.

 _I don't like people who destroy part of the Government,Neil._ a voice rang across the swiftly turned around.

It was none other than the Winged wore lots of metal on her blonde hair ran down her held firmly two weapons,a rifle and a battle-axe.A stuffed head was hanging on the took a step back.

As soon as Neil unsheathed his weapon,the Winged Evil no longer looked calm and then turned angry,with red spirits flowing across her turned bright blue.

 _Prepare to die_.said the Winged everything turned black.

'Hello? You here?'a voice shot up immediately.

Neil was no longer inside the Taj was lost in chapters of deep reached out,but was then pulled back by a heavy only had one thing,his Trump cards.

As Neil tried holding one up,it then slowly turned into a purple ran down the tip of the fingers of which Neil was holding felt no breaths,he was ,his finger turned back peach,and the figure revealed.

It was one of the wore white hair,which had spikes running up,he wore a red robe,which held gold markings,and he had deep blue eyes.A girl sat beside was the same that had hypnotized Kevin in love.

'You think that we should take his sword?'asked the girl,who graped Neil's mystical tried standing up,but all his energy was somehow drained.

' it back on the wooden table.'said the old man.

'Wwwhhhoooo arrrreee youuuu?'Neil trickled down his mouth as he spoke.

'Same.'said the old looked puzzled.'Why did you and your partner have the same Golden-White Spirit?'

' know where Kevin is?'Neil managed.

'Look next to you.'

Neil turned around,but was shot tried again,and saw had his eyes slightly drooped.

'OK,I guess you can stop this dilly-dally,take out your Trump Cards.'the old man went.

Neil went for his flowed all five hundred got his three hundred fifty out on the floor.

' goes.

'You have been chosen throughout this century to become the rulers of this can't fail or life will be no matter.

'You have seen the troubles,and you have seen the ,you do not see the spirits.

'So you will be on today as I speak the ancient words.

'Δεν θα υπερισχύουν οι ήρωες αυτού του κόσμου: Neil και κάρτες κίνηση από τα τις ψυχές'

Immediately,Neil's Trump Cards flew into his screamed,but no sound came began doing the same,and capes began running down their backs.

Kevin's cape had the symbol of kappa around border shone red 's wore only a golden goblet,and had diamonds studded on.

Immediately,they went back to the real world.

Neil woke up to see the Winged Evil sharpening her sword.

 _I see you have woken went to a costume party_.she tongue then formed out deadly poison dripping stepped back.

Slowly,she grew taller and top of the castle had been broken peered out the battlefield front was looking were only troops left for Kevin's side to the Winged Evil laughed.

Suddenly,a cape flew went on as the troops below,even as far as the Ninja Snipers,were helping out to destroy the Winged Evil,but she crouched down.

 _NO CHANCE._ she went.

Then fireballs began forming a maze around Neil and ran in and slashed her hitbox,located on her took damage and stood up.

 _DON'T TRY_.she went.

Then,blindness filled the reflected it,and then the Winged Evil's hitbox on her head was taken hissed.

The last hitpoint was her stomach,but then minions started had no Trump Cards,but his cape glowed 's did the same.

As a new Trump Card formed as Final Nova,they used Winged Evil had fallen from the whole world.

It was time for Neil and Kevin to hop off the Taj won the battle.

 **Two Months Later…**

President Neil woke up from his stood tall as he woke went into golden armor and placed on his tuxedo.

King Kevin of the next city woke up in the next was in charge of the Taj Mahal City,which now populated more than ten million citizens.

The Greatsword Camp was run by Victory Camp also held in important artifacts,such as Kevin's Final Nova Trump Card and important swords and also held more than a million players and had new housing apartments.

In Wai's New Casino,located in the middle of Neil's and Kein's towns,there were many new became a trillionaire as he ran this franchise chain.

Zaire lived near the Greatsword Village and owned a huge players took tours and even got money for built a Victorian Home next to it.

Sebastian's hotel moved in in Kevin's famous people,such as Edric the Ninja and many others who fought in the war were new hotel lobby gave Sebastian more place to place Undertale Posters.

Yvonne's base was moved near the oceanside,where many dank memes are made and huge became the future Navy Base.

Even new board members like Kaiden had places to was new,but he owned a whole bacon restaurant and lived in a mansion.

Neil peered up into the blue sky as he saw the new ,things were in order.

 **THE END**

A new dark enemy made his way Jackie was not feeling 's why a new Dark Legion was ,who will win?

2017 by Neil Comix rights reserved. Published copies are sold by Kevin Publishing **ONLY**.

US Free.


End file.
